


Sketches of Cassandra

by Briseis_Lavellan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Romance, Past Relationship(s), practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briseis_Lavellan/pseuds/Briseis_Lavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study of Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast, Hero of Orlais.  Just some thoughtful drabbles really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches of Cassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Because she had always fascinated me. If I ever want to write her in one of my stories, I should get to know her better. I write a little here and there and debated whether or not to include these here. I was just going to leave them on my Tumblr, but figured it wouldn't hurt to post them here. I will add more on my Tumblr. I would love to hear what people think. This is more for practice because she has such a distinctive voice and I want readers to be able to hear it in future works. Thank you for reading.

_Bristly_ , they call her. Sometimes they dare to say, ‘feisty’, these men her uncle would throw at her for marriage. She made it plain that she was not nor would she ever be interested in marrying anyone. At least not men such as them. She could only consider marrying a man who was like her brother, Anthony. Brave, strong, kind, and loving… he was the epitome of a true noble. Not these self-serving sycophants that only care for her name and family. Would Uncle have been so desperate to see her wed if Anthony were alive? She feels the cage becoming ever so small. (Inspired by party banter with Dorian. “Tell me, Cassandra: did your family throw suitors at you?“ “My uncle did, waves of them.” ) 

_Princess_ , they call her. Correcting them would be a wasted effort. Besides, explanations of her lineage are tedious. She throws herself into training and into her sparring. Let them see that I am as much of a warrior as they are, she thinks. Seeker Byron is watching and sees her take down three fellow recruits on her own. After seeing his approval, she no longer feels what the others say matters. 

_Hero_ , they call her. There are claims that she single-handedly saved Divine Beatrix and defeated a horde of dragons. She did not fight a horde. There were two dragons, but she was not alone in saving the Divine. The Circle mages helped a great deal. Regalyan, more so. She did not expect to find love after being sent to the Seekers of Truth, let alone with a mage. She had hated all mages after the death of her brother. Regalyan had opened her eyes and given her a new perspective. She was saddened when they finally parted ways, knowing they would not have many opportunities, if any, to meet again. Already, the tale spread of her heroic deeds without any mentions of the mages that had helped. (Cassandra downplays it, but she was still a bad ass in Dawn of the Seeker) 

_Brash_ , they call her. She is often criticised for her lack of thinking before acting. Maybe they are right, but there are times to think ahead and there are times where you must simply act. She will not deny that she lacks patience. She admits that it is not her strongest virtue. If something is to be done, she simply does it and deals with the consequences later. It is all in the Maker’s hands, and she has faith that her actions are guided by his will. (Not too sure about this one)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](http://briseis-lavellan.tumblr.com/).


End file.
